


Blood and Power

by bornofstorms



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena is better than you xoxo, Gen, implied salvatore brothers and originals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornofstorms/pseuds/bornofstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has become your god, she has always been your god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Power

She laughs at you because you doubted her. Your denial has made her stronger, but then again, she was always stronger than you. She played the game like a pro, then broke all the rules, and rewrote it. I’ll find another way she told you, and she did.  
She created her own destiny, while you made stupid plans. Protected her the best you could, and she ended up protecting herself. 

You were illogical, and when she finally figured that out, she used you. The girl you thought you knew died, and you didn’t even notice. Born again with armor as her skin, and sharpened wit. You were buried in your emotions, while she buried herself in knowledge. She would survive, or die on her own terms. 

The enemy becoming her most useful ally. Killing her was not in their best interest. Out smarting them was in hers. She’d hit the weak spots, exploiting them without them realizing it. She was the doppleganger to them, nothing more than blood. But she got under their skin, just like she did with you. Only knowing this time they could never kill her. She said things to solidify the fact she had a death wish. But she never died. From under them she wrapped around them, tightening until they were hers. She could accomplish all the things you spent hours arguing over, with a look. 

She brought kingdoms crashing down, and built them back again with her hands and blood. She is stronger and more important than you, and you’re finally realizing it. Her blood is your creator, she has become your god, she has always been your god. She rewrote the story, took charge. For the first time, the woman who is power, yet has none, finally is the woman who is.


End file.
